Happily Ever After
by Bitemytongue
Summary: What happens after Bella's birthday party in New Moon. Edward gets aggressive with Bella and takes advantage of her. Bella is determined to move on with her life and that is exactly what she does, but what happens when she goes to Volterra, Italy to attend College. Does she find love and finish healing?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I do not own twilight! I just thought this was a story I liked better! Anyway the first paragraph or so is from New Moon, after that I wrote everything.

-Page Break-

"I'll do that," Edward said. He came through the shadowy dining room, walking slowly for him. His face was smooth, unreadable, but there was something wrong with that his eyes- something he was trying very hard to hide. I felt a spasm of unease in my stomach. (Page 41 in New Moon).

I left with Edward to my home, the car ride seemed long and quiet, I couldn't see what was wrong with Edward and it scared me. We finally arrived at my house which seemed empty; from what I can tell Charlie was probably at work late.

I let out a small sigh, "Do you want to go inside and talk?" I asked as I opened the side door. I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye. He opened the door to the house and allowed me to enter first. I walked to my bedroom and sat on the bed like I usually do when Edward is over. I looked at his face, it was filled with an emotion I couldn't tell what it was. I felt something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me something wasn't right. Before I knew it Edward was on top of me. I was shocked, what was he doing. Edward was kissing me on my neck, and his hand was all over me. I knew what was coming, but I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Edward please stop! Edward please" I said trying to push him off, but it was no use.

"Bella, we both know you want this as much as I do," Edward said.

That was the last thing I heard before it was too late. After he was done he left, I was alone in my room and no one knew what happened. What was I going to do now? Every ounce of love I had for Edward seemed to turn into anger and hatred. Why did no one stop him? How would I face him next? I stop myself from thinking any longer, I couldn't handle this anymore, and I got up and headed to the shower. I cried while I was in the shower, he said he loved me, but he betrayed me! He took something from violently and left without saying anything. I feel broken inside, everything I thought to be true wasn't, he didn't love me, his family didn't love me, and it was all lie. I wouldn't be weak anymore, I won't let this get the better of me, I will be strong and I will move on, but he'll get what he deserves one day. I finished showering and went to take sleep. I let out a small sob, but that was I allowed myself, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of having me cry over him. Tomorrow I will confront him and his family.

I woke up the next morning and for a split second I forgot everything that had happened to me, but the second my foot hit the floor everything came rushing back. I steadied myself and got dressed. I needed to confront them! I had to confront them, I needed to know why no one helped me, especially Alice, and she has to have known that there was something wrong. I got in my truck and headed to the Cullen house, it only took a few minutes, but soon I was there. I stayed in my truck I couldn't get off just yet; I looked ahead and had to gather every ounce of energy I had left to get out of the car. I paced myself to walk to the front door. I thought about everything I was going to say to them, everything I was going to say to him! I knew at this moment that Edward and I were over, there was no love left for him. After this moment I had to figure out a way to move on, I had to figure out how to heal myself. I reached the front door; my hand hovered over the door knob for a few second until I decided to enter. I slowly opened the door; I was terrified what was going to happen next. I entered the house and everything was covered with white sheets. Did they leave? I walked around the house and every room seemed to be empty, I avoided Edward's room. They did leave her, Edward got what he wanted and he just left, he didn't even apologize, she was alone and she was broken.

I cried I was never going to be able to confront them I would never get my peace. I was filled with sorrow; there was nothing else I could do. I had to figure out a way to heal myself enough so that I may go on with a different life. I let out a small scream and that was when I was determined to change for the better. This wasn't going to destroy my life, I had to move on, I needed to move on. I left the house and said goodbye to the Cullen home, and at that moment, I no longer saw the Cullen's as my second family.

It was time to heal, and the only way I could do that is with someone's help, I had to tell someone, I had to talk about so that I was able to move on, but who would understand. I got in my truck and left to find Jacob, I knew I could trust him.

I arrived to Jacob's house in a matter of minutes; I walked to his house and asked for him. I waited outside until I saw him come out.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You don't look so good, is something wrong?" Jacob asked as he walked to stand in front of me.

"Umm can we go for a walk I need to talk to someone and I felt you were the only one who could understand my situation." Bella said as her and Jacob began to walk into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was nervous; she didn't know how to tell Jacob what happened. Bella took in a deep and struggled to let out the words to her painful memory.

"Jake, the Cullen's are gone," I whispered loud enough to know Jake heard.

"Why did leave Bella?" Jake asked trying to hide his happiness.

"I think it had something to do with what happened to me last night," I tried swallowing every tear that threatened to surface.

"Bella, you can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you," Jacob said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I told him everything and in seconds of finishing a small tear fell down my check, I felt a sense of relief being able to tell someone, to be able to get my anger out. I knew I still had some issues to face, but I felt better being able to share with someone who truly cared for me. Jacob seemed furious, but he didn't leave me. He was there where no one else was there for me.

_**Few Months Later…**_

Jacob has been my rock, my best friend throughout everything that has happened to me. After the Cullen's left Jacob discovered he was a werewolf, he soon imprinted on another girl from the reservation but he still remained my best friend. Jacob's pack became like a family to me, they understood everything and helped me heal. Without any distractions I applied to an Italian music school and was accepted. I leave today; I grew from everything that happened. Victoria was there the day I told Jacob what happened; she became a close friend of mine too. She went through the same thing in her human life and was there to help me through everything. Victoria is still a nomad and travels the world sending me the occasional postcard or email. She's offered to change me, but I don't think I'm ready yet. I moved on, it still hurts to mention his name, or his family, but with time I know it'll all be gone. Soon I'll be on my way to Italy to start a new life. Volterra, Italy here I come.

My flight is set to depart in 30 minutes, everyone is here, Charlie, Sue (Charlie's Fiancé), Jacob and the Pack. I said my teary goodbyes to my family and boarded my flight. I sent one last text to Victoria who was meeting me in Italy. I found my seat which was next to the window. I sat down quietly and got out my phone which was on the verge of dying, and my charger was in my luggage. I sighed and sat back on my seat. As I closed my eyes I felt someone take the seat next to me. I opened my eyes slightly to notice a gorgeous young boy occupying the seat next to me. What caught my attention the most were his eyes, dark burgundy eyes. They were captivating; I looked at him and noticed a familiar symbol on the necklace on his chest. I thought about what it meant, and it took me a few seconds to realize it was Volturi symbol… He was a human blood drinking vampire. I gasped and his head instantly turned to look at me, I haven't been this scared since James.

"Hello, are you okay?" His voice was angelic, it sent a slight shiver down my spine, I couldn't answer so I just nodded. This was going to be a long flight.

I couldn't text Victoria, I needed a charger. I looked around and noticed the vampire next to me had the exact same phone as me.

I tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention, "I'm really sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could borrow your phone charger?" I tried to not sound nervous.

"Sure," He reached in his pocket and handed me the cord, "Why are you headed to Italy?"

I plugged in my phone quickly, "Escape Forks, I'm attending college in Volterra."

"What do you plan on studying?" he asked sounding curious.

"Music, I write and sing songs," I answered becoming more comfortable. "Why were you in Washington?"

"Business vacation," He answered, I could feel his eyes burning holes in my head.

"Does it bother you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Does what bother me" he said.

"The bloodlust, I mean don't you feel bothered being around so many humans in a small space?" I was genuinely curious this was the reason Victoria never took planes, too much blood.

"You think I'm not human?" He said.

"No, I can tell you're a vampire, and from the necklace around your neck I can tell you're from the Volturi guard." I forced my voice to stay calm when I said this.

"How do you know so much of my kind?" He seemed to sound curious and a little bit angry.

"I was dating a vampire for a while, but things went wrong and it was over." I said straining to keep the tears from flowing forwards.

"Hmm what happened between the two of you?" He asked sounding extremely curious.

"Am I supposed to tell you my life story now? I mean I don't even know your name?" I was trying to keep away from talking about Him.

I heard him laugh, it was an angelic laugh, I had to contain myself from smiling. "Excuse me, my name is Alec Volturi, and what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I said looking at his beautiful smile.

"The name suits you Bella," He said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you," I quickly got my phone and sent Victoria a message.

"So what happened between you and your boyfriend that caused you to drift apart," He asked in a smooth calming voice. I didn't want to answer, but I felt a pull telling me it was okay to answer, that I would be safe.

"The nigh of my birthday, there was a problem I got a small cut and one of his brothers attempted to attack me. He tried to save me but ended creating a larger cut; his father was doctor so he healed me up. He took me home; my father was gone so it was just me and him. At first I didn't think it was strange, but then something seemed to click in him and he started to get a bit aggressive. I tried pushing him off but he was a vampire so it was no use. He took it from me and left, he never apologized. The next morning they were all gone, never a letter or an email nothing." I felt a flood of tears roll down my cheek. I was stunned; Alec let out a small growl and wiped my tears away.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He asked sounding angry.

"What was I supposed to do? He and his family were gone, I couldn't exactly turn him into the police, that would potentially reveal the vampire secret, and from what I know of the rules that's not allowed." I was beginning to get angry.

"I'm sorry Bella, no one should go through that," He sounded genuinely sorry.

"You shouldn't be sorry it wasn't your fault. I managed to heal a little bit, it took some time, but I was able to try and move one. I'm still angry that he was never punished, but I don't want to wrap my life around it and not be able to move on." I tried sounding calm but I soon felt a wave of tears overcome me. I began to cry, I tried controlling myself, but it all came at once, everything I was containing was hitting me all at once.

I heard Alec growl, and he put his muscular arm around me. I instinctively leaned into his touch and felt myself go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

So this chapter is going to have an Alec point of view beginning from where I left off. It will go back to Bella though

-Page Break-

**Alec's Point Of View: **

She was safely in my arms. I felt pain hearing her story; no one should go through that. I felt the need to protect her. I wanted to rip apart the bastard who did this to her. I needed to take her to Aro and the brothers; they needed to hear about this. They could punish the bastard who did this to her, and the family who stood by and watched.

Her phone began to ring; I didn't want to wake her up so I answered.

"Hello, Bella are you there?" A woman said frantically.

"No she is sleeping, can I leave her a message from you," I answered.

"Who are you?" She asked sounding alarmed.

"Alec" I avoided using my last name.

"The witch twin, don't you dare hurt her," She obviously knew who I was; I needed to know who she was.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Her friend, I'll be waiting for when she arrives, she better be okay, or else I won't be the only one coming for you, the mutts will be after you." With that she hung up. But what did she mean by mutts?

When I hung up I realized my Bella was still safely resting in my arms, wait since when was she _my _Bella.

"No, don't please Edward stop," She was mumbling in her sleep, "Get off of me please." There seemed to be pain in her voice. I didn't want her to feel pain, I shock her away slowly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep on you," She blushed, I couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful.

"No problem, you were mumbling in your sleep, who is Edward," I could feel her body go tense.

"Umm… that was his name," she struggled to say that. I recognized the name though it rang a distant bell.

"Sorry for bringing it up," I said, "A woman called a while ago, I answered, I didn't want to wake you up,"

"Did she say what she wanted?" She asked rubbing her eyes, which were still red from her crying.

"No, but she didn't seem to like me," I smiled at her and she let out a small smile.

"Hmmm I know who it is then, did she say anything else?" She asked looking curiously at me.

"Something about her and the mutts coming after me if I danger you," I said wanting to know what the woman meant.

She laughed, she had a beautiful laugh, "It's a group of friends of mine."

"Does she really believe that 'mutts' can destroy a vampire as strong as me," I said.

"They have before, they can be very protective," she said shifting in her seat.

"What do you mean they have before?" I was curious to what her answer may be.

"I was walking in the forest one day taking a short cut and a vampire came out from the bushes. I knew who he was, but he was there to kill me. He tried lunging at me, but the pack got to him before he could harm me. They tore him to pieces within seconds; it was really remarkable to see." She sounded so calm talking about this attack.

"Are they also vampires?"

"No, they're a type of werewolves I guess," she knew werewolves?

"You knew werewolves? How is that possible anymore?" I was shocked.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was easily telling him everything about me. Why was I so comfortable around him? Why was I telling him about the pack? He could tell the Volturi and they would go after him?

He was waiting for my answer, "It's a long story, but yes I know them. They helped me a lot after they left, everyone believed that one of them would imprint on me, but luckily it never happened." I let out a small sigh, which made Alec chuckle.

"Imprinting to them is like finding a mate right?" He seemed to be curious.

"Yes, once one of them imprints they are bound to that person," I said, "I was relieved when the last one of the Pack imprinted, he deserved to finally fall in love."

"Bella, I think you should see the Volturi, I'm sure they can help you, and you'd be safe." He said with a soothing voice. I was calm; maybe I should do what he says and go to the Volturi. This could help me finish healing.

"Okay, but can I ask you a favor?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead Bella," He said with a small smile.

"Can my friend come, she's a vampire, and I just rather have someone who knows everything there, just in case." I was nervously waiting for his answer.

"I'm sure there will be no problem with that" he answered.

"Thank you Alec," I whispered, but I knew he heard. I put my earphones in and listened to my music. I felt myself fall asleep, but before I was fully asleep I felt Alec wrap his jacket around me. I leaned and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I was relieved the dream went away. I didn't dream of that night again I was able to finally get good night's rest.

I woke to Alec's voice in my ear, "Bella we are here, we're about to land." I woke up to see his jacket still wrapped around me. I sat up right and handed him his jacket.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Anytime," He said with an amazing smile. I felt myself blush and I turned away to look at my phone. Victoria texted 5 times I quickly replied to her and told her where we were going after the flight landed.

"What do you think would happen when I go to the vulture?" I asked nervously.

"They'll offer to change you, or kill you. And then after that they'll summon Edward and punish him for his crimes. Bella what was his last name?" He seemed angry at the mention at his name. I couldn't say it, I couldn't say his name. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it out and handed it to him.

"Saying the name brings back the memory, I'm not exactly ready for that yet," I said as I handed him the piece of paper.

"I always thought the Cullen's where supposed to be the kindest of the vampire kind. I guess I was wrong, I'm terribly sorry Bella," He reached for my hand and he gently kissed it. I didn't pull away, I was surprised of myself but I felt myself blush again. He seemed to notice and smiled.

The plane landed and it was time to go to the Volturi, but first to Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

We headed to the baggage claim at human speed.

"Are you nervous?" Alec asked as we reached the bags. Alec grabbed a small duffel bag and I grabbed my two large bags and before I could carry them away Alec took them and carried them for me.

"I can carry them myself, I'm not useless," I said reaching for my bags.

He chuckled at my attempt to pull the bags out of his hands, "Bella please, it is no problem," I nodded and before I could than him I saw Victoria.

"Bella! I'm happy to see you again! It's been to long without my best friend!" She yelled as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Still human… can't breathe Vikki," I said as I heard Alec let out a small smile.

"Alec," Victoria said acknowledging his presence.

"I see you were the one to call," He said with a small smirk. "We should get going to the castle, my car is right outside."

"Bells are you sure you want to go with him? I mean we can still escape," Victoria said as she grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I believe if he wanted to kill me he would've done so by now, besides I have nothing to lose," I said as we followed Alec to his car. Alec got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the Volturi castle.

We arrived and Alec showed us a back entrance that leads directly to the Throne room. Alec knocked on the door and was allowed to enter.

"Alec, I see you have returned from your mission, but I see you brought company," a vampire with dark black hair said, I knew from the storied he was Aro and beside him was Marcus and Caius.

"Yes master, she knows about us, and has suffered through something unimaginable because of a vampire," Alec said as he gave Aro his hand.

"Ahh yes I can see, is this true Isabella?" Aro said as he looked at me.

I remembered everything about his power and just nodded. "May I?" He reached for my hand and I willingly gave it to him.

"Amazing! I can't see a thing! Isabella it seems you have a mental shield, how extraordinary!" Aro said as he clapped his hands together.

Everyone's eyes were on me, "May I test something my dear?" Aro asked as he looked at me. I nodded knowing there was no way to say no to him.

"Jane, I want you to use your power on her," Aro said to a small blond, she gave him a small smile. I saw Alec stiffen beside her, her power must be something painful. She stared at me for several minutes, but I didn't feel anything happen.

"It does not work, it seems she is immune to my power," Jane said as she stood beside Alec.

"So very interesting my dear, you would be a great addition to the Volturi, would you like to become a member of the Volturi?" Aro said as he looked at me.

I looked over at Victoria; she gave me a look of approval, "Yes." I whispered. Aro seemed excited at my answer. "Wonderful Isabella! What about you my dear?" Aro said as he looked at Victoria.

"I am just here to visit Bella," Victoria said.

"May I?" Aro said as he reached for Victoria's hand. "Well, you seem to have a history with Isabella, and your own unique gift."

"Yes, I am able to know when there is any danger around me, and yes me and Bella have a history behind us, but that is behind the both of us." Victoria said calmly.

"Why yes my dear, would you also like to join the Volturi?" Aro said looking cheerful.

"No, I would just like to stay and spend some time with my friend before I leave," Victoria said.

"Of course you can stay! Isabella you will be changed the day after tomorrow. Alec you are Bella's guard you may show her to her room, Demetri escort Miss Victoria to her room and show her where to hunt. "Aro said as he headed back to his brother's.

Alec grabbed my hand and ushered me to my room. "Are you sure you want to become immortal Bella?"

"Yes, I was planning on it anyway. Victoria was to turn me in a year, but I guess it's just sooner." I said trying to sound calm.

"This is your room, Victoria's is to your left, and Jane is to your right, mine is across the hall. Do you need anything?" Alec asked as he walked me to my room.

"No, thank you." I answered.

"I'll be across the hall, if you need me just say my name," He said with a small smile and left the room.

I decided I would try to get some sleep before tomorrow.

**Alec's Point Of View**

I was on my way to my room, when mumbling coming from Bella's room. I rushed to her room, I couldn't make out what she was saying so I entered and saw she was talking in her sleep. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to hear what she was saying.

"No please, Edward no," She was mumbling. She turned around and faced me. She looked terrified in her sleep, she was dreaming of that night. I could feel the anger rise up in me I was ready to growl, but I felt her hands cling to my chest. I was frozen, I looked at her beautiful face and the terror was gone, I leaned into her and kissed her forehead. I felt her relax and her hands let go of my shirt. I left the room and headed back towards my own. I felt happy, but I knew something was wrong; I was forming feelings towards her, strong feelings. What if I love her? What if after all these years I finally found my mate?

"Alec!" I heard Victoria yell before she was in front of me.

"Can I help you Miss Victoria?" I said calmly.

"Can we talk outside please?" Victoria said as she ran outside I followed her.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked

"Bella, I want to know your intentions towards her." I was surprised by her honesty.

"What do you mean? I have no Intentions towards her; I just merely wished to help her." I answered.

"Look, she has been through a lot, she lost a family and she was taking advantage of. She has worked to heal and she is finally able to trust again, and for some reason she decided to trust you. I need to make sure nothing bad happens to her again, I don't want her to scream in her dreams again, I don't want to have to watch her swallow all her feelings again. She never cried in front of others, she keeps everything bottled up and for some reason she opened up to you, I swear if you do anything to hurt her I WILL KILL YOU!" Victoria said quietly making sure no one but me heard her.

"I don't plan on her hurting Bella. You can take my word on that I care for Bella, but if I may ask what are dreams about? On the plane after she told me she cried and then went to sleep, she began mumbling and in her room she was mumbling again about Edward. What is she dreaming about?" I asked.

"I'm surprised she cried in front of you. She has only cried a handful of timed since the incident, and she's usually alone. Her dreams are always about him. At first it was horrible, she would relive the whole thing over and over again and scream for him to stop, it was heartbreaking to watch. After a while she became calmer in her dreams, but there wasn't anything I could do to calmer while she was in her sleep. It took me a while to get her to talk to me about her dreams. When I left Forks, I told everything to Jacob, her wolf friend, and he would watch her and make sure she was okay. From the looks of it she is doing much better now." Victoria said as she looked over at me. "You love her don't you?"

"What?" I was shocked how she could have known.

"It's all over your face, the way you act how you worry about her. I won't say a word to anyone, but I feel I should tell you that she likes you too. I know Bella better than a lot people and she trusts you and is calm around you. Do not hurt her Alec, she's not ready for pain, if you love her be there for her. When she needs you." Victoria said as she left. I was alone with my thoughts; I was ecstatic inside knowing Bella likes me. I rushed to her room; I needed to be next to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

I woke up in my room, I looked around and noticed Alec was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed reading a book.

"Morning," I said as I got out of the bed. "Are my clothes here?"

"Good morning Bella and yes. Victoria took the liberty of arranging them in your closet last night." Alec said as he pointed to the doors across the room.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked curious to why he was in my room so early.

"Would you like me to leave Bella?" Alec asked.

"No, but I was just curious." I said as I walked into my closet and looked around. I grabbed a navy blue sundress and flats and headed to the bathroom.

"I am your guard Bella, besides I enjoyed being here." Alec said with an amused voice.

"I'm starving, is there anything to eat here, I mean beside blood." I said with a smile. I heard Alec laugh.

"Come, there is nothing here, but I'll take you out to eat somewhere if that is okay with you?" Alec asked. I had to contain my joy, I was happy to go with Alec. I felt safe with him, I feel more comfortable with him than anyone else.

"Okay, where are we going to go?" I asked as Alec took my hand and led me down to the garage to the cars.

"Where do you want to go?" Alec asked.

"You can choose since I don't know any place around here," I said looking at all the cars.

"Alright, let's go then," Alec opened the door of a red Ferrari for me.

Alec drove fast until we reached a small coffee shop. The both of us entered the shop, I ordered an omelet and a small coffee.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked as I waited for my food to arrive.

"No, I didn't have the best experience while I was human. I enjoy being a vampire; I enjoy being feared by others." Alec said with a small smirk.

"That's strange, I don't fear you." I said as my breakfast arrived.

Alec laughed, "You don't? Well, that's probably because you're immune to my power. Other people fear me. "Alec smiled. His smile was beautiful.

"What is your power?" I asked.

"I can cut your senses, sight, movement everything. It makes it easy to have to kill someone, especially in a battle." Alec said.

"Are you and Jane the only vampires on the guard to have powers?" I asked as I finished my food.

"No, there are many others, Jane and I just happen to have the most lethal, that is why we are always with the masters." Alec said.

"Is Jane your blood sister?" I said while drinking my coffee.

"Yes, actually she is my twin. We were both turned by Aro, we were to be burned but Aro saved us and turned us." Alec said calmly.

"We can go now if you want, I have finished." I said as I looked at him.

"Yes, let's go Aro is probably waiting to hear your part of the story." Alec said.

"Will you be there?" I asked nervous he might say no.

"Yes, I am your guard until after your change, so I will be beside you the whole time. It will only be you me and the masters, so you can have some privacy." Alec said.

"Okay, Thank you Alec, for listening to me," I said as we walked out of the shop. As we walked back to the car, there was a group of men walking behind us. I could feel Alec become tense, I took his hand and we walked back to the car hand in hand.

"Are you nervous to be changed?" Alec asked as we drove back, I noticed he drove slower this time.

"No not really. I feel that it's what I was meant to do. I mean for some reason out of all the people I could've sat next to on a plane it was you. I think it was supposed to happen like this." I said.

"You seem to have thought this through," Alec said with a small smile.

"Yes I have, it was a big decision." I said. The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence.

We arrived back at the castle and met with Aro. After much time I finished explaining everything to them. They all seemed to be filled with anger. I explained the birthday, the pack and everything leading up to today. After I finished I was allowed to go to my room, Alec followed me. I reached into my luggage and pulled out a small leather bound book.

"What is that?" Alec asked eyeing the book curiously.

"It's like a journal, but instead of writing every day, I just write everything important that happens to me, that morning after that night I wrote in it. I thought I would write what happened before it disappeared from my mind. I have other things in here too. It's filled with a lot of my memories. I thought I should this trip to it." I said as I opened it to the final pages.

"How long have you had it?" Alec asked.

"Since I was ten, it was a gift from my mother." I said I got up and handed it to him. "Would you like to read it?"

"Are you sure Bella it seems awfully private," Alec said. I sat next to him on a couch in my room.

"Yes, maybe someone else should know these things besides me." I handed him the book. He slowly opened it and traced over the words. I felt comfortable letting him know everything about me.

"Did this really happen?" Alec asked pointing to the story about James and the night he got to me.

"Yes, he attacked me and then bit me," I removed a silver bracelet that covers the scar and I showed it him. He took my hand and slowly kissed the scar, I could feel a slight tinkle when his lips touched my skin.

"Alec, Marcus wishes to see you," I heard Jane said from the door.

"I enjoyed learning more about you, Bella," He said as he kissed my hand and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's Point Of View

I ran to Marcus who was in the library. I knocked on the door before entering.

"You wished to see me Master," I said as I walked to him.

"Yes, sit down Alec. I wish to talk to you about Isabella," Marcus said as he closed the book in his hands.

"Yes master, what about Miss Swan," I said trying to remain calm. Marcus could read bonds; I was terrified he would tell me I have a brotherly bond with Bella.

"You see Alec; your bond with Miss Isabella is quite strong. It seems to me that the two of you are soul mates. I just wish to tell you to take care of the girl; she has been through enough as it is." Marcus said with a threatening voice.

"Yes Master. I care deeply for Isabella and wouldn't wish to harm her in any way." I said trying to hide my happiness knowing that Bella is my mate.

"That is all I wanted to speak with you about, you should also know that Edward was never her mate. He just believed he was, but from what I can read Isabella no longer holds any feelings for him. I nodded and exited the room. I was filled with happiness.

I rushed to Bella's room. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want her to feel obligated to love me. I knocked on the door.

Bella's Point Of View

"Come in" I said to whoever was knocking on the door.

"Hello Bella, do you need anything?" Alec asked

"No, but would you like to join me for a walk? Victoria is out hunting so she can't accompany so would you like to come," I asked.

"Sure, let's go." Alec said as he held his hand for me to take. I enjoyed Alec's company, he seemed to care about me, and I cared for him. I just can't believe it's been 2 days and I feel like I am in love with him. After Ed-him I thought I'd never care for anyone again, but with Alec I can't help but love him. I feel genuinely happy when I'm with him. Maybe this is the final step in the healing process. Maybe in order to heal completely I needed to love again. My only fear is he won't feel the same, I fear he'll think I'm damaged goods and not good enough for him. I will just have to enjoy his company for now and see where it goes. I will have to discuss it with Victoria soon.

Alec and I walked around the castle for a couple hours, until I got hungry and Alec had to go feed. Victoria was said to bring me food soon, so I decided to wait in my room for her.

"Here you go Bells, one delicious hamburger with fries," Victoria said handing me the bag of food.

"Thank you, how's your day been?" I asked as I pulled out my food.

"Ugh… nothing to do here, do you want to go shopping later?" Victoria asked, but before I could answer Jane walked into the door.

"Did someone say shopping?" Jane asked with an excited look on his face.

"Yes, do you want to come with us?" I asked as Victoria sat down on a chair.

"Of Course! We can go as soon as you're finished eating! I haven't had someone to go shopping with in a long time." Jane said with a smile. I have to admit, she isn't as mean as everyone expects her to be.

"Alright, I'll eat quickly and then we can leave in 10 minutes." I said as I began to eat my food quickly.

Victoria and Jane laughed and exited the room to get changed and ready to go. I was close to finishing my food when Alec walked into the room.

"Bella, Aro would like to speak with you before you leave with Jane and Victoria." Alec said.

"Alright, I will just change first; did he tell you what it was about?" I asked as I quickly changed into a dark pair of skinny jeans.

"No, but I believe it's most likely about your change." Alec said.

"Okay, let's go then," I said as I walked to Alec.

"Do you mind if I carry you, it'll be much faster," Alec asked.

"No not at all," I said as Alec picked me up and laid me against his chest, I was comfortable. I leaned my head against his shoulder and I felt his grip tighten around me and then we left to the Throne room. We arrived to the Throne room and Alec set me down in front of the doors.

"Hello Isabella," I heard Aro say as I walked in.

"Hello," I said trying to stay calm in front of the kings.

"Isabella, we would like to know who you would like to change you. You can choose from Demetri, Jane, Alec, or your friend Victoria," Aro said with a smile on his face.

"I would like Alec to change me, if he doesn't mind," I said as I looked at Alec. He nodded his head towards me.

"It would be my pleasure Bella," Alec said with a smooth voice.

"Very Well then Bella, you will be changed tomorrow morning," Aro said excusing me and Alec from the throne room.

"Are you sure you want me to change you?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I thought it through already. Victoria is my best friend, but I know it would be hard for her to be able to pull away. Besides I trust you enough to know you won't kill me." I said as we waited for Jane and Victoria.

"Alright, Bella. I should get going, have fun today Bella," Alec said as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. With that he left and Victoria and Jane soon came down.

"You ready?" Jane asked me as she came down the steps.

"Yes, let's go!" I said as the three of us entered a black mustang and headed towards the nearest shopping center.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Point Of View

Shopping with Jane and Victoria was a blast! I never thought I would enjoy shopping, but they made it fun. Jane became a close friend today; she's not mean and sadistic as everyone believes she is actually one of the nicest people I have ever met. The three of us headed back to the castle at night, I bought a small amount of things, but Jane and Victoria were packed with different clothes and shoes.

"Alright, I am going to head to bed, I'll see you both in the morning," I said as I headed up the stairs to my room.

My room was dark and cold. I quickly changed into warmer clothes and got into my bed. I was laying there silently when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as I sat up on my bed.

"Hello Bella, do you need anything before you go to sleep?" Alec asked as he entered the room.

"No, but could you stay with me tonight, I can't sleep and I don't want to bother Victoria. Do you mind?" I was nervous of his answer; I was also scared of tomorrow. He made me feel safe, and I thought with him beside me I would be able to sleep comfortable.

"No problem Bella. I'd be happy too," He said, I moved over and he sat beside me. I rested my head on his chest and I instantly felt myself fall asleep.

I woke up and he was still there beside me. "Good Morning Bella," Alec said.

"Morning," I answered getting up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower and got dress.

"Are you ready Bella? Aro asked you to be changed after you wake up," Alec said calmly.

"Yes, let's get this over with," I said as I sat on my bed. I asked to be changed in here; Aro had the room sound proof so no one would hear my screams. I don't plan to scream, Carsile once told me it was no use, it just made the pain stronger. From what I remember about James bite, it hurt immensely, and it didn't help when I kept moving and screaming. This time I plan to be silent and still.

"Lie down Bella," Alec Said as he walked over to me. I did as he said and I turned my head so he would have better Access to my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alec said before he bit me.

Alec's Point Of View

She wasn't moving or screaming, she was silent. I could hear her heart beat, but there wasn't another noise. The masters said it was because she probably already knew screaming was no use. I sat beside her throughout her entire change. There was only a couple hours left before my Bella returned to me. Everyone was waiting for her to wake up, but I was the only one who was always there with. Victoria would bring me blood, but I never left unless to change or shower. A couple more hours and I can take her hunting and show her the fun part of being a vampire.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I could feel the burning rising up inside me. I could feel everyone in the room, I felt Alec there, and he was there the whole time. I was grateful to him. I felt the burning lessen, then it got stronger and stronger I could feel my heart begin to rise out of my chest. It started beating faster and faster and then it stopped, I opened my eyes.

I looked around the room; Marcus was there, Victoria, Jane and then Alec. Everyone looked at me with an expression of fear on their faces. I looked around and everyone was waiting for something.

"Is everyone okay? You're all looking at me as if I was going to do something dangerous," I said as I stood up from my bed.

I hugged Alec and then Marcus. He seemed surprised but he hugged me back. I then hugged Jane and Victoria. I was happy to finally be out of all the pain I was in.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Alec asked, "Aro has given you the decision between Human and Animal blood."

"My throat isn't burning, but I guess I'll choose Human blood." I said I didn't want to drink anima blood; human blood would make me stronger than I already was.

"Okay, come let's go, the humans should be arriving in the throne room soon." Alec said as he grabbed my hand. We walked human speed to the throne room. We reached the throne room and the masters were already seated.

"Ahh Isabella, Immortality suits you my dear," Aro said with a happy smile. "May I?" I nodded and held out my hand to him.

"I still cannot see anything, very well Isabella the humans should be here shortly." Aro said as he sat back in his throne. I walked and grabbed Alec's hand. I gasped loudly enough so everyone to hear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alec asked letting go of my hand.

"I saw it, everything, all your thoughts everything!" I said looking at him strangely.

"Isabella, it seems you have absorbed my power. How interesting! Jane go to Isabella, I want to see if Isabella can absorb your power. "Aro said.

Jane walked up to me and handed me her hand, I felt a small urge run through me. "Focus on someone and think of pain," Jane said. I did as she said on one of the lower guards and within second they were screaming in agony. I stopped immediately feeling guilty of everything and apologized quickly.

"Well Bella I'll call an old friend of mine that will be able to tell us what your powers are exactly, but now we shall eat." Aro finished and then the humans began to pile in. The burn in my throat grew strong, but I waited for Aro to give the signal before I attacked.

I killed 5 humans, and managed not to get blood on me. Everyone seemed surprised how calm I was for a newborn. Aro informed me that his friend Elezar should arrive tomorrow. I have been requested to go and talk to the masters.

"Hello everyone," I said as I entered the room.

"Isabella, my dear I think you should know about your bonds to everyone," Marcus said.

"Okay," I said anxious to know everything.

"Well, my dear, Aro and Caius are your uncles their wives are your aunts. I am your father, and my wife your mother. Jane and Victoria are your sisters; Demetri and Felix are your brothers and protectors. Your mate is also here, and I think you already know that it is Alec."

I smiled; I already knew I had feelings for Alec, I was happy to know he was my mate. "Thank you Father for informing me"

"Isabella, as my one and only daughter we have all decided you will be named as the first and only Princess of Volterra. You will take your place beside me and your uncles, during trials and hearings. This will include Edward's my dear. "

I was surprised, but happy I got to be Princess, but I was happy I got to take place in the trial against Ed-Him. "Yes, father, but May I ask to be able to finish my training and be able to control my powers before the trial"

"Yes, my dear that seems reasonable. Your uncles and I wish for you to take everyone's powers in the guard, when you finish your training we shall have a ball to announce your coronation to the covens. We shall invite the Cullen's, but only so that they come without suspicion and we can detain Edward and punish him for his actions."

"Thank you, father uncles." I said, "I will begin my training today." I went and gave my father a hug, and then my uncles. To my surprise they all hugged me back, uncle Caius even kissed my forehead. I was ready to confront them.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's Point of View

Elezar arrived today; he was waiting in the throne room. I was anxious to hear what he had to say. I knew I was time and I rushed to the throne room. I could smell Alec's scent inside and it made me utterly calm.

"Isabella my dear this is Elezar, he can read anyone's power. He is here to help us understand your abilities." Aro said as he ushered me to stand beside Elezar. Elezar didn't hesitate he took my hand and remained silent.

"Well, it looks like Isabella, has a number of talents. A mental and physical shield, which are both remarkably strong, the ability to control the elements, and she is able to absorb a power or focus on a power she wants and instantly have it. This remarkable, you Isabella alone are one of the strongest vampires of all time." Elezar said. I was surprised by what he said I was the strongest vampire, I was happy of the thought, but also a bit terrified that this can cause danger to my new family. I pushed the feeling aside, no one would be foolish enough to come against the Volturi. I wondered on what he said, if I thought of a power that I wanted, I could have it. I rethought this over again in my head and focused on it. I wonder if I could read minds, or change my appearance.

Aro was talking to Elezar and I walked to Alec who was beside my father's throne. I thought about what Elezar said and I focused on reading Alec's mind. And then I heard his voice inside my head.

_My poor Isabella, this is so much for her to intake. Maybe she should get out of the castle for a while, I wonder if she will go with me to hunt. I'll ask her later if she would like to go with me. _

"Yes, I would like to go with you," I whispered so only Alec could hear me. I knew Alec loved me when I read all his thoughts; I was now just waiting for him to tell me. I feel comfortable with him and I know he will always be there for me and would never hurt me like Ed-him. "Bella how did you know I was going to ask you?" Alec asked startled by my answer.

"I wanted to see if I could read minds, so I focused and I heard your thoughts. Sorry for intruding on your thoughts Alec." I said feeling a bit ashamed for intruding on his thoughts.

"It is no problem _Mi Stella_. Would you like to go hunting, I believe you should know how other vampires target and hunt their prey." Alec asked taking my hand. I nodded and we left the Throne room and headed out of Volterra so we do not attract attention. Alec taught me how to hunt and make it look like an accident. I enjoyed spending time with him, and from what I heard in his mind he also enjoyed being with me. After hours of hunting we headed back to the castle. The kings were off in their rooms and most of the guard was training. Alec decided to join them in training; he decided to be my partner. The two of us started fighting. Alec was strong, but never made it near me because of my shield. I had Alec pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. I laughed and helped him up off the ground.

"That wasn't bad Bella," Alec said as he dusted himself off. "Want to try again, but this time with more people. It'll help you prepare in case of a battle." I nodded and Alec had Demetri, Felix, Jane and Victoria ready to battle me.

"Are you ready Bella, Me and Demetri are pretty strong," Felix said with a laugh, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, let's do this," And with those words everyone attacked me. At first I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to get crashed so I jumped into the air and stayed there. I watched as everyone attacked each other as if it were me. I thought about my powers and wondered if I could duplicate myself. I concentrated and then it appeared, I was there on the ground fighting. I watched Felix tackle me to the ground. Everyone was around them. I quickly lowered myself to the ground, I sneaked up on Demetri and throw him to a wall I did the same to everyone else accept Felix. I watched Felix fight my other self, everyone was around us watching. I got Felix from behind and attacked him, he seemed surprised. I ran to my other self and the two of us managed to pin Felix to the ground.

"Do you surrender" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

Felix nodded, I pulled him up off the ground and I focused and my other self was gone.

"Bella, how did you do that? There were two of you that was awesome!" Felix said with an amused voice.

"I don't know I wanted to duplicate myself and then it just happened, I think it came in handy," I said with a laugh.

"I think that was a nice trick, it helped you get the edge in the battle," Jane said as she stood beside Felix.

We continued to practice until we couldn't move anymore. We all decided to tag team for a while. It was always Felix, Demetri and me against Alec, Jane and Victoria. During this battle I became close to Felix and Demetri. They protected me, and I learned how to spread my shield and protect them. I was getting better at controlling my powers. I could feel it was almost time.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Point Of View

It's been two years since I was turned. Life with the Volturi has been great. I does not hurt to say Edward's name anymore. Alec has been there for everything, he's been my rock, and he is my soul mate. I and Alec have been together for a while now. We're engaged and our marriage is the day after the ball. This is in less than 2 weeks away. I found everything I wanted in Alec; I believe we were meant to be. Alec told me he loved me 2 weeks after I changed, I could kiss him without remembering that night. Everything has been going well for me; the only thing left to do is confront the Cullen's. Marcus has told me the Cullen's will arrive before the ball, and once they arrive Edward will reach his trial. Victoria joined the guard, and is now my personal guard along with Alec. My powers have developed and I'm in more control of them.

"Hello love," Alec said as he entered our room.

"Hi" I said as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. Alec placed his arms around my waist, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How are you doing? The Cullen's arrive in an hour," Alec said tightening his grip on me.

"I'm fine, I guess, I'm just happy that I finally get the chance to confront them after all this time" I answered.

"I'll be by your side the whole time love, Aro said to get dressed and to put on your cloak. He wants us to walk in after the Cullen's arrive." Alec said calmly.

"Okay, but you won't leave my side right?" I asked nervous.

"Yes, the masters have asked me to make sure you don't get too angry and create a flash flood again." Alec said with a small smile.

Flashback Story:

It was a couple months after my change, and during a training battle we were training outside so I could Channel the elements.

During the battle I was fighting Felix and Demetri. I had to hide my scent so I made it rain. I got angrier and angrier and the rain wouldn't stop. It rained for a day and a half; I created a flash flood emergency.

End of Flashback

"Hmm I though we wouldn't bring that up," I said with a smile.

"I made no such promise, but you should get dress. I'll be back in 10 minutes before we have to walk down to the Throne room." He gently kissed my lips and left the room. I love Alec, he makes me feel special and safe, and I can trust him with my life. He has helped me so much over the last 2 years.

I decided to hurry up and get ready, as a princess I had to dress appropriately, and this usually meant a dress, heels everything. I had to look like a princess whenever I met people. During trials I was asked to be present and give my opinion, once the ball is over I will officially be recognized as the Princess of Volterra. It only took me a few minutes to get dressed and did my hair and put on a small crown. I always hated putting on the crown; everyone addressed me as princess when I had it on. I grabbed my cloak and set on my bed waiting for Alec.

"Princess, you look beautiful," I turned around to see Felix and Demetri standing at the door.

"Thank you, so what is the plan for tonight?" I asked curious to know what their orders where.

"We have to make sure Edward doesn't leave and his family stays in the throne room. Are you going to be okay with Bells," Demetri said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to confront them so long, I guess I'm just a little nervous," I said sitting on my bed.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll make sure they all get what they deserve. They'll all regret the all the pain they caused our little sister," Felix said with a grin. Throughout I grew a close relationship between the two; they really were the brothers I always wanted.

"Thanks guys, I just hope they get whatever they deserve. So how much time do we have left?" I asked with a small smile.

"10 minutes, we got to go Bells; we'll be down stairs welcoming the Cullen's. It'll all work out fine Bells," Demetri said exiting the room with Felix heading down the stairs.

"Well you look just like a princess love," Alec said embracing me in a hug.

"I went for the whole princess look," I said kissing him slightly on the lips. Alec grabbed my cloak and put it on me.

"Are you ready love?" Alec said holding my hand. "There here I can smell them, there are entering the castle, Come on let's go." Alec didn't let go of my hand until we reached the bottom of the doors. He turned to face me, "It's going to be okay," and with that he kissed my forehead and pulled my cloak over my head and then he did the same.

We could hear Aro getting ready to introduce us. "Well my guests I'd like to introduce my beloved niece, Isabella Volturi." I walked in first Alec and Victoria behind me covered by their hoods. I reached my uncle and kissed his cheek; I walked to uncle Caius and did the same. I walked to my father and hugged him before taking a seat on my throne. I slowly took off my hood and I could hear the gasps come from the Cullen's. Alec and Victoria followed my lead and removed their hoods. I could hear a growl coming from the Cullen's, and that's when Edward tried to leave but was stopped from Felix.

"Let him go Aro," Carsile said sounding angry.

"Carsile, I apologize for this, but this is now a trial against Edward Cullen." Aro said with a smooth voice.

"What do you mean a trial; he hasn't done anything to deserve a trial." Carsile said. The rest of the Cullen's were crouched and ready to attack.

"Oh but Carsile he has, I didn't expect him to inform you on the real reason he wanted to leave. Would you like to know?" I said with a confident voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Tell me what you think!

Carsile seemed startled to hear my voice. "Bella, what are you talking about, we left to protect you from danger."

My anger was growing, Alec placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt myself become a little calmer. "Carsile, do you remember the night of my birthday? Do you remember when Edward drove me home?"

I heard Edward growl, he knew what was coming. Carsile nodded and I continued. "Well, that night was one of the worst of my life; Edward had another motive for leaving. That night he took me to my home and he took advantage of me. He forced himself on me! Then after he was done he left without a word! Then the next day you all left with him! Not a single word from any of you after that! Edward didn't want to leave to protect me; he wanted to leave to protect himself!" I was yelling by the time I finished, there was lightening outside. Alec whispered in my ear to calm down, his voice was calming, and it sent a wave of relief through me.

Carsile seemed shocked by my statement and look towards Edward. "Son, is that true? Is that why we really left?" Edward didn't answer right away, but after a minute he nodded his head. I heard all the Cullen's gasp in shock, everyone except Alice. I decided to take this opportunity to read her mind.

_Stupid Bella! Damn she gets everything! Edward and now this, she gets to be crowned princess! She deserves what Edward did to her! She never was good enough for him! She didn't belong with this family. Ugh, everyone thought she was so perfect and kind, she is so stupid. I hope Edward can't read my mind right now he would hate me, if he knew I've known the truth this whole time. .. _

I wasn't surprised that Alice knew and didn't say anything. After they left I came to that realization. While the Cullen's stood shocked I took the opportunity to read everyone's mind. So far everything was typical, regret, anger, hatred, but Rosalie's mind caught me off guard. She didn't feel regret or anger she was happy almost, she was satisfied with what happened to me. She thought I provoked him to do it to me, she thought I wanted him to take advantage of me! She thought I enjoyed it! The anger was swelling up inside me!

"You know Rosalie, out of all the people here; I thought you would understand what happened to me. I thought you would feel some type of regret, but from what you're thinking I was obviously wrong wasn't I? Now tell me Rosalie when the same thing happen to you, did you provoke him? Did you want that to happen to you! Did you enjoy it?" I heard a growl come from Emmett. I let out a small laugh and got up from my throne. And stepped in front of Rosalie.

"Answer me!" I said calmly.

"No!" She yelled. I knew Alec was now behind me.

"Then what makes you think, that I wanted it to happen to me! I read your thoughts Rosalie don't deny it, you thought I deserved it didn't you?" I said as I walked back to my throne.

"Yes, you provoked him!" Rosalie yelled, I felt everyone in the Volturi growl at her. Most of the Cullen's seemed surprised by her answer.

"Since Edward has admitted to his crime I believe it is time for the punishment." Aro said with a smooth voice.

"We all believe that Isabella should be the one to bestow the punishment," Caius said with a serious tone.

"Father, Uncles, have you ever wondered how long a vampire can go without blood?" I asked.

"Hmm I never thought of that my dear; maybe we should test it," Marcus said.

"I believe we should, we have two perfect test subjects here already." I said.

"Two? What do you mean Isabella?" Aro said confused.

"Well, you see Uncle, Alice here knew everything that was going to happen. She saw it happen and did nothing to prevent it. I believe she deserves the same punishment as Edward. Oh and Jasper, I think you should know that Alice isn't your mate, she used you Jasper." I said with a calm voice.

"I believe your punishment will be 10 years without blood, after that if you survive you will be tortured for 2 months and then you will receive death." I said with a stern voice.

"You have heard your punishment, Felix, Demetri, take them to the dungeon and put them in separate cells, make sure they are secure and tell the guard to keep an eye on them." Marcus said sternly.

"Cullen's you are allowed to stay for the ball, but we ask that you abide by the rules of this trial and do not cause any more problems with the Volturi." Aro said. The Cullen's nodded and left the room in silence. I felt relieved, it finally happens, Edward got what he deserved and so did Alice. I was complete now, I healed fully now. I felt that I was finally able to move on with my life completely nothing was holding me back anymore.

After the Trial:

The ball was extraordinary. I could tell from everyone that they feared the Volturi even more now! The Cullen's showed up, but didn't cause any problems. Victoria found her real mate and to everyone's surprise it was Jasper. According to them they felt a pull at the baseball field but pushed it off, but now that they were both alone their true feelings came out. I was crowned as princess and showed everyone my powers, well most of them. Once I showed them I could feel the fear radiating from everyone. I was proud to be in the Volturi, to finally have a true family in which I belong in.

My wedding with Alec was magical. The packs attended and were happy to see me happy again. They wished me luck and left once again. Emmett and Rosalie did not attend; Carsile and Esme congratulated me and Alec and left. Jasper stayed and joined the guard to be close to Victoria. Everything was great between me and Alec.

After the 10 years were over, Edward and Alice went completely crazy. They both lost their powers due to the lack of blood. Everyone enjoyed torturing them for everything they did. The day it was time for their death none of the Cullen's were present. They died a painful death and their ashes were scattered all over the world. I didn't feel anything seeing them die. Everything was going great with the Volturi. Alec and I were becoming great fighters together. Jasper and Victoria were the perfect fighting team when it came to battles. The Volturi finally destroyed the Romanians and no longer had any problems from them. It was clear to the vampire world to obey the Volturi; no one went against the rules. The vampire world was calm… For now.

The End


End file.
